lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Priam Troy
Priam Troy is the son of Jandren, and Mialiss Troy making him a member of and the Lord of House Troy as well as through this the Elector Count of the Imperial Germania Province of Austria. Priam has two siblings in the form of Driam, and Vessla Troy of which his siter Vessla is a noblewomen of the highest source and basically runs the back scenes of the city of Nuln, while his brother Driam is a leading commander in Austria and led the forces of Austria in the campaign against Arnor which begin at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Priam has never married, and many speak silently of his love for young boys, and the difficulty he has had in attempting to have relationships with women. It is important to understand that Priam Troy is an elector count which should put him on the power level of a Lord of Lucerne, or Duke of Bretonia, but in fact he is as powerful as a King of any of these kingdoms. He has gained a level of power that has basically put him out of the reach of even the Emperor Karl Franz of stopping him unless he was willing to go to war over the issue. Priam Troy with this kind of power has no interest in leaving The Empire but his hatred of Arnor is something that surely will be affected by the massive power he has achieved. Priam Troy was born almost seven years before his two other siblings and for this reason basically alone when his father died when he was fourteen he became the new Elector Count of Austria. During this time he became very close to his mother who was a brilliant politician and basically ran the province while Priam got older. When he reached twenty he begin to take more and more control from his mother but the respect between the two meant that he always left her in control of many things. When Karl Franz ordered the invasion of Hogwarts his brother Driam should have led the attack, but Priam senced disaster and held him along with the entire forces of his house, and those loyal to him, while using those he felt were disloyal, or at the least on the fence. Following this he has near complete control over Austria, and is moving towards for the first time to make Toppenheim a separate Province as he doesn't wish to deal with their personal slights. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Priam Troy has once again placed his armies in preperation for the eventual destruction of Arnor, and he only waits for the proper fuse to go off. When Arnor comes under assault by the forces of Valeria, he is sent a letter by Karl Franz saying that the time to finish Arnor is now. Priam was already mobile, but finds that forces from the emperor himself are moving into Arnor intending to assist in the capture of Arnor. Priam sends massive forces at Arnor and is quickly able to capture nearly the entirety of Arnor leaving only several of the large cities not in the control of Arnor. His brother and son Aldo fail in stopping a force from Lucerne in getting inside Fornost and thus the siege of Fornost is greatly delayed. As the war continues Karl Franz's forces gain lands in the west of Arnor and Priam for the first time takes the field as he refuses to be the second tier of victor in Arnor. Stopping at Fornost he breaks the siege and pushes the forces of Lucerne out of Fornost, and captures the city for the forces of House Troy and Arnor. Priam himself following this leaves his brother in charge of holding Fornost, and he returns to Austria where he sends more forces south under the command of his nephew Fulco in order to finish the final city in Arnor outside of Talheim in the form of Frostmore. Finding the Lucernians making a last stand there the forces of Austria are victorious and break the Lucernians and capture the city. As they attempt to finish their hold of the city they are attacked by a massive chaos force of Arthas Menathil who overwhelms them and kills Fulco and wipes out everyone inside of Frostmore. The army of Arthas Menathil carves its way through Arnor, and Priam commands the forces of Austria to do there best to avoid conflict with his army and instead begs for assistence from Karl Franz whos army is devestated at the Battle of Toppenheim but is able to push Arthas away from Toppenheim and northwards towards the core of The Empire. Characteristics A cold and calculating young man the direction of his life changed upon meeting Helen Bodenn (Malflovia) of whom would spend years loving him from the shadows. Noone ever saw her and she became the love of his life to such an extent that despite his increasing level of power he never married, and he would never even look at other women. History Early History Priam Troy was born almost seven years before his two other siblings and for this reason basically alone when his father died when he was fourteen he became the new Elector Count of Austria. Elector Count During this time he became very close to his mother who was a brilliant politician and basically ran the province while Priam got older. When he reached twenty he begin to take more and more control from his mother but the respect between the two meant that he always left her in control of many things. Toppenheim Following this he has near complete control over Austria, and is moving towards for the first time to make Toppenheim a seperate Province as he doesn't wish to deal with their personal slights. 'Family Members' House Troy.jpg|Jandren Troy - Father|link=House Troy Driam Troy.jpg|Driam Troy - Brother|link=Driam Troy House Troy.jpg|Vessia Troy - Sister|link=Vessia Troy Relationships Malflovia Cover1.jpg|Malflovia - Lover|link=Malflovia Vessla Troy Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Vessla Troy - Sister|link=Vessla Troy Category:House Troy Category:Elector Count of Austria Category:Teuton Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Austria